Aku kamu dan Impian kita
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Kalian dengan ambisi kalian. Aku dan Adikku dengan mimpi kami. Mimpi? Ataukah Harapan? Bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi Impian. Impian kami tidaklah muluk, Aku dan Adikku hanya ingin bertemu Ayah Ibu. Lalu berkumpul dan makan bersama./"Kakak... Terimakasih."/ For ES21 Awards : DREAM. (Mimpi Harapan Impian Cita-cita?). AU (No pairing, Just relationship of family) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Kalian dengan ambisi kalian. Aku dan adikku dengan mimpi kami. Mimpi? Ataukah harapan? Bukan. Bukan itu, tapi impian. Impian kami tidaklah muluk. Kami― Aku dan adikku hanya ingin bertemu Ayah Ibu, lalu berkumpul dan makan bersama./"Kakak... terimakasih."/ For ES21 Awards april-mei : Dream (Mimpi=**Harapan**=Impian=cita-cita?)

.

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Aku Kamu dan Impian kita © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Perhatian! AU, Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), bukan SARA, setting tempat diambil dari akhir jaman perang dunia ke II. No Pairing just relationship of Family.

_Kritik, saran, Kesan diterima dengan senang hati._

_._

Pagi itu terdengar kembali suara desingan memenuhi cakrawala. Apakah itu pesawat Amerika? Aku terbangun dan menemukan Ibu yang tengah berkemas. Memasukan pakaian dan obat-obatan. Aku menoleh pada sisi kiriku. Disana masih terbaring adik tercintaku― Suzuna.

"Ibu..."

Ketika aku memanggil, Ibuku menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Mamori... cepat bangun, makan lalu kubur bahan makanan ini," Ibuku menunjuk beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah dimasukan kedalam tempat besar. Suara Ibuku lembut namun penuh ketegasan didalamnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu membersihkan diri dan mulai melakukan apa yang diminta Ibuku. Ketika aku menuju pekarangan belakang rumah, mataku melihat sosok Ibu tengah mencangkul. Aku segera membantunya. Di usiaku yang menginjak sebelas tahun, kami― Aku dan Ibuku yang ditinggalkan Ayah berperang, harus mandiri. Melakukan apapun sendiri. Namun aku bahagia, aku hanya berharap perang segera usai lalu kami bisa berkumpul lagi.

Peluh membasahi bajuku. Di jaman ini memang tidak aneh lagi jika melihat gadis seusia kami mengenakan celana dengan tambalan disana-sini, menanggalkan kimono bagus. Rambut panjangku dipotong sebahu. Ibu masuk kedalam rumah lalu mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang tadi sudah disiapkan.

"Kau bisa?" Ibu bertanya ketika aku berusaha mengangkat tiga ember besar berisikan air.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sembari tersenyum aku berusaha meyakinkan. Lalu kembali memasukan bahan makanan yang lain. Ibu menepuk kepalaku lalu mengikat rambutku. Dia berkata, "Mamori... Ibu pergi dahulu, mengunjungi Ayahmu. Kau jaga Adikmu."

Sebelum aku menjawab, suara langkah kaki kecil mengalihkan pandangan kami. Disana berdiri Adikku― Suzuna. Kepalan tangannya yang kecil mengusap-usap matanya. Ibuku hanya tersenyum ketika Suzuna menggumamkan namaku terlebih dahulu sebelum Ibuku.

"Nah. Mamori, Suzuna..."

"Ya. Ibu?"

"Ibu berangkat."

Sebelum meninggalkan kami. Adikku bertanya. "Ibu... Nanti kalau pulang jangan lupa belikan aku dan kakak permen."

"Iya," Ibu mengelus puncak kepala Adikku. "Ibu berangkat."

Saat itu punggung Ibu terlihat samar-samar. Tidak biasanya aku begini, namun entah kenapa... Aku rasa hari ini akan sangat aku rindukan. Suzuna duduk memperhatikan kegiatanku. Sesekali ia bertanya; kenapa Ayah belum juga pulang? Dan aku hanya menjawab sebentar lagi.

"...Sebentar lagi Ayah Ibu akan pulang, membawakan Suzuna dan kakak sesuatu," aku meyakinkan adikku dan diriku sendiri.

Ketika tanah terakhir meratakan hasil galian Ibu. Aku segera mengambil tas selempangku lalu mengambil kain panjang. Aku harus cepat-cepat, karena semuanya telah mengungsi. Sekolah pun diliburkan.

"Aku benci sekali suara burung raksasa itu," Suzuna― Adikku yang berusia empat tahun mengeluh sembari memajukan bibirnya. Ia segera berdiri ketika aku memperlihatkan tali― kain putih panjang. Aku membelit punggungnya, kakinya dengan punggungku agar merapat. Aku ikat simpulan kain dengan kuat di pinggangku. Agar Suzuna tidak jatuh ketika aku berlari.

"Jangan mengeluh, ini hanya sebentar."

Aku mulai mengenakan tas selempangku yang berisi foto keluarga dan beberapa barang yang berharga. Ketika akan memakai sepatu, terdengar lagi desingan itu. tapi dibarengi oleh suara benda jatuh.

"Merunduk."

Setelah suara itu berhenti. Aku segera keluar rumah dan memeriksa keadaan. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat di langit banyak sekali pesawat menjatuhkan sesuatu diatas desa kami. Desa kami dijatuhi banyak sekali benda aneh. Dalam hitungan detik atap-atap penduduk desa mulai terbakar. Semua penduduk sepertinya sudah mengungsi. Hanya tinggal kami. Aku segera berlari menghindari benda-benda itu. Berharap segera keluar dari sini.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara ringisan adikku. Suzuna memang tidak senang dengan suara itu. Siapa juga yang senang dengan suara memekakan seperti itu. aku berlari menuju tempat yang dibilang khusus untuk mengungsi. Ditengah-tengah saat aku berlari, terlihat truk besar dengan beberapa penduduk disana. Seorang tentara berteriak pada supir, lalu memerintahkan kami segera berlari dan menaiki truk itu dengan gerakan tangan.

"Cepat! Nak."

Saat aku berlari, Suzuna sedikit berguncang-guncang namun tetap memeluk erat leherku. Tentara itu turun dan mendekati kami. Membantuku menaiki truk itu. Sambil melihat keadaan aku mencari-cari sosok Ibu. Ibu tidak ada disini. Ibu bilang akan menemui Ayah. Apakah kami menaiki truk yang berbeda? Pasti begitu.

Didalam truk yang atapnya ditutupi kain terpal tebal berwarna hijau tua. Kami berdesak-desakkan. Adikku bersikukuh tetap digendong olehku. Ia takut tertinggal katanya. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik. Mereka bercerita tentang kekejaman Amerika dan kejayaan Jepang. Aku tidak mengerti.

Kami diturunkan disebuah desa didalam hutan namun dengan banyak sekali tentara. Aku dibantu turun oleh tentara itu lagi. Ia menggiringku memasuki desa, disana aku tidak melihat Ibuku. Lalu dengan suaranya yang besar dan dalam ia berkata.

"Nah. Masuklah kedalam, disana lebih aman."

"Paman..." Suzuna berbicara dengan suara yang agak serak, "Ibuku dimana?"

Paman itu tersentak. Dengan wajahnya yang keras ia mencoba tersenyum, "mungkin di kamp yang lain."

"Musashi!" seseorang dengan tubuh tambun dan wajah yang ramah memanggil tentara itu. "Kau dicari oleh jendral Doburoku― eh? Adik ayo cepat masuk. Disana ada makanan."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nak."

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan kami yang masih bingung. Perut kami berbunyi saat mencium aroma masakan yang dibuat oleh dapur dadakan tersebut. Dengan segera kami duduk lalu menunggu masakan itu matang. Aku membuka ikatan simpul dipinggangku, lalu mendudukan Suzuna disampingku. Setelah matang, mereka memberikan kami makanan. Jika boleh aku jujur, makanan ini sungguh tidak seenak buatan Ibuku. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluh, aku harus kuat dihadapan adikku.

Kami tidur beralaskan tikar tipis dan selimut tipis. Malam itu aku dan Suzuna tidak bisa tidur. Kami terbangun, lalu duduk dengan termangu. Sesekali Suzuna merengek meminta sesuatu yang manis. Dan ingin pulang. Aku bingung dibuatnya.

"Baiklah..." aku memetik kuncup bunga berwarna merah yang belum mekar disamping pohon dekat tenda itu, lalu aku mencabut batang daun yang dekat― dibawah mahkota bunga. Aku menyodorkan bunga yang belum mekar tersebut. Tanpa batang dan daun.

"Apa?"

"Hisap ini. Disini," aku menunjuk bekas kuncup daun yang sudah ku buang. Aku mempraktekannya dihadapan Adikku. Dengan raut wajah yang penasaran, Suzuna mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan.

"Manis, tapi lebih manis permen." gumamnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Untunglah kebiasaan Ayah yang selalu aku perhatikan sangat berguna sekali. "Suzuna.. Ingat ya, yang bisa dihisap hanya bunga ini saja, bukan bunga yang lainnya." Aku memperingatkan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

.

_Seorang kakak selalu ingin melindungi adiknya, dengan berbeda cara._

_Dia yang menurut kalian menyebalkan. Dia yang menurut para adik benar-benar mengatur. Sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu._

_Ia hanya ingin kamu hidup dengan semestinya. Katakanlah egois._

_Namun satu hal yang harus kalian percayai._

_Seorang kakak benar-benar menyayangi dan ingin melindungi adiknya._

.

.

"_Aku bermimpi... bermimpi bertemu Ibu.. Ada gerangan apakah?"_

_._

_._

Terdengar suara riuh disekitar. Tubuhku diguncangkan cukup keras. Beberapa kali kudengar adikku menangis. Saat membuka mata, disana terlihat wajah adik kecilku yang basah oleh air mata dan ingus. Hidung dan pipinya memerah. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku langsung berdiri dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Semua pengungsi lari pontang panting. Terdengar suara gaduh diluar.

"Kakak... aku takut," Suzuna menangis sembari memelukku.

_Aku juga takut _aku membatin, namun rasa takut itu harus kutelan bulat-bulat. Jika aku takut, siapa yang akan melindungi Adikku. Aku berlari ditengah-tengah orang dewasa. Sembari berlari aku menangis saat melihat seorang wanita rubuh dengan darah yang mengucur dikepalanya. Aku dekap kepala Suzuna, agar ia tidak melihat pemandangan ini.

Kami semua masuk kedalam hutan. Beberapa wanita dewasa menjerit mendekap anaknya yang kini bersimbah darah. Aku takut. Kami semua ketakutan. Aku tak membiarkan adikku melihatnya. Aku masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Kakak..."

"Ssstt. Jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan." Aku takut musuh-musuh itu malah berada di hutan ini.

"Kita sedang bermain _petak umpet_?"

"Iya. Kalau kita mau jadi pemenangnya, Suzuna harus mendengarkan kakak baik-baik," aku berhenti sejenak. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kakiku pegal sekali.

"Aku ingin pulang..."

"Iya. Kita akan pulang. Sekarang dengarkan kakak," aku menatapnya tepat dikedua bola matanya. "Jangan menoleh kebelakang, jangan bicara terlalu keras. Mengerti?" ia mengangguk.

Tujuanku adalah mencari jalan pulang. Aku terus berjalan, berharap menemukan jejak truk tadi yang kami naiki. Mungkin dengan mengikuti jejak truk tersebut, kami bisa kembali lagi ke desa. Ibu pasti menanti disana.

"Kakak. Kakiku sakit," aku perhatikan kedua kakinya yang kecil nampak membengkak.

"Yasudah. Sini kakak gendong," aku menyodorkan punggungku, dengan sigap ia memeluk leherku.

Diperjalanan yang jauh dan lama, adikku sesekali bermain tebak-tebakkan. Lalu bersenandung pelan. Ketika matahari terasa terik sekali. Aku duduk sebentar disamping sungai. Lalu menurunkan Suzuna yang tengah tertidur. Disela dengkuran halusnya, aku mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi. Kami lapar, namun perjalanan masih jauh.

Aku diam duduk memandangi aliran sungai yang seperti berlian. Aku jadi ingat kata-kata guruku beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang menjadi pekerjaan rumah. Yang seharusnya aku kumpulkan hari ini.

"_**Apa mimpimu?"**_ saat itu Ako _sensei_ bertanya padaku.

mimpiku?

"_**Apa impianmu?"**_Ako _sensei_ kembali bertanya padaku.

Aku selalu berpikir. Mimpi itu seperti Harapan. Dan Harapan seperti Impian, bukankah impian itu adalah cita-cita? Ah Ako sensei memberikan tugas rumah yang sulit sekali. Jadi jika maksud sensei adalah mimpi yang seperti aku pikirkan, aku akan menjawab.

_Aku... Mimpiku... Impianku, sekaligus harapanku untuk saat ini hanya satu. _

_Bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Lalu berkumpul bersama. Ya. Itu... impianku saat ini._

. . .

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/n : Ya. Saya dan jalan pikiran aneh saya. Pertama kali saya mengikuti challange seperti ini, dan saya benar-benar malu dengan definisi "DREAM" dari otak saya. Menurut saya DREAM itu Mimpi, **Mimpi itu seperti Harapan, Harapan itu seperti Impian, dan Impian itu adalah cita-cita**. Entah menurut panitia ini termasuk "Dream" yang dimaksud apa tidak? (berlindung dibawah ketek Hiruma).

Maafkan saya... jika ada yang menegur akan kekeliruan tentang definisi Mimpi dari otak saya, itu mungkin lebih baik.

Terimakasih.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

:) Untungnya fict saya tidak keluar dari tema Dream. Ah senangnya. Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Dan seorang Guest yang menyempatkan Review

Selamat menikmati.

.

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Aku Kamu dan Impian kita © Saitou senichi

.

Perhatian! AU, Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), bukan SARA, setting tempat diambil dari jaman perang dunia ke II. No Pairing just relationship of Family. And Rush plot!

_Kritik, saran, Kesan diterima dengan senang hati._

_._

_Dijaman yang seperti ini. Mimpi-mimpi anak kecil seperti kami sudah tidak ada harganya. Jangankan mimpi, bahkan nyawa anak kecil seperti kami pun sudah tidak memiliki harga. Ah mungkin hadir dipangkuan Tuhan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan hidup di dunia dengan penuhnya keserakahan._

.

Suzuna terbangun dengan senyum yang mengembang. Aku senang sekaligus dibuat takut oleh senyumnya. Kami masih dipinggir sungai. Dan matahari tidak terlalu terik lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kakak."

"Iya? Suzuna," aku memperhatikan tangannya yang memetik bunga_ tapopo. _Terlihat giginya yang ompong ketika ia tersenyum lebar lalu menyodorkan aku bunga yang tadi ia petik.

"Ini untuk kakak," ia kembali memetik setangkai. "Dan ini untuk Suzuna."

Aku mengambil bunga yang ia petik. Kemudian ia memasukan bunga itu ke dalam kantung kecil yang selalu ia bawa dibalik baju usangnya. Alisku bertaut, bingung akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. "Kenapa dimasukan kedalam kantung?" tanyaku.

Dia mendongak lalu kembali tersenyum. "Oleh-oleh untuk Ibu," suaranya yang serak membuat kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan tidak begitu terdengar. Ah iya, Ibu menyukai rangkaian bunga. Dan Suzuna ingat akan hal itu. Ternyata ia berencana membuat rangkaian bunga dari semua bunga yang kami temukan disepanjang jalan.

"Semoga tidak layu," aku bergumam sembari tersenyum.

.

_Jika ada jalan menuju impian disebut usaha. Kami sedang melewatinya._

_Ya... Kami rasa..._

.

Berhari-hari aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Berkali-kali aku melihat desa yang lain telah porak poranda. Aku harap desa kami tidak hancur.

"Kakak. Aku lapar," Suzuna bergumam digendonganku. Suaranya begitu lirih.

"Ya. Jika kita menemukan sungai, akan kakak ambilkan ikan."

Beberapa hari ini kami sedikit kelaparan. Mungkin karena mendekat kearah peperangan atau apa? kami tidak tahu. Yang pastinya disepanjang jalan ini, pepohonan hangus. Tanah menjadi gersang. Tidak ada buah. Meski tadi kami melewati perkebunan semangka, aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk tidak mencuri buah yang sudah matang itu tanpa penjaganya. Aku tidak mau membebani kedua orangtuaku dengan dosa. Oh Tuhan, kuharap Engkau melihat kami. Memberikan solusi untuk kami.

Telunjuk mungil Suzuna mengarah kesana. Kearah sungai kecil yang mengalir. Aku segera berlari. Tidak peduli dengan kulit kakiku yang sudah mulai menebal. Ketika berada di tepian sungai, senyumanku hilang.

"Kakak. Itu ikannya banyak sekali," ucap Suzuna dengan nada riang.

Disana, disungai itu memang banyak sekali ikan. Tetapi ikan yang sudah mati, mengambang. Dalam hati aku tidak ingin mengambilnya, tapi aku takut jika sungai ini memiliki limbah yang membuat ikan-ikan itu mati. Sembari menengguk ludah aku berbisik, "Suzuna. Kita tahan sebentar lagi ya?"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku lapar kakak!" Suzuna menangis sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Isakannya melemah karena lapar.

Ingin sekali aku marah. Bukan hanya kamu saja yang lapar, tapi aku juga! Namun segera kutepis pikiran itu. Dia masih kecil, wajar saja Suzuna terkadang merengek. Aku turunkan Suzuna, lalu mulai turun ke dalam danau. Mengambil beberapa bangkai ikan yang mengambang. Mengambil pisau yang berada di dalam tas aku mulai membersihkan ikan.

"Biar aku bantu! Biar aku bantu!" ucapan riang Suzuna membuatku tersenyum.

Kami makan ikan bakar. Rasanya hambar namun nikmat, ujung mataku menatap Suzuna yang beberapa kali tersedak. Mataku panas, sebegitu tidak bergunanya kakak sepertiku. Membuat anak kecil kelaparan. Ketika malam tiba dan Suzuna tengah terlelap. Aku menangis... aku hanyalah anak berusia sebelas tahun. Harus menghadapi ini sendirian. Setiap detiknya saat perjalananku, keyakinan akan kembali bersama dengan Ayah Ibu semakin menipis. Bagaimana jika kedua orangtua kami meninggal?

.

_Ketika kita berjalan menuju Impian, terkadang kamu terjatuh lalu berpikir keras;_

"_Akankah mimpiku terwujud?"_

_Ketika kita berada dititik terbawah didalam kehidupan, ketika semua terasa tidak mungkin. Percayalah pada satu hal._

_Entah dimana atau siapa, seseorang masih memperhatikanmu._

_Berharap kamu menjadi salah satu manusia yang mampu menggapai Impian._

_Jangan kecewakan mereka. Maupun dirimu sendiri._

.

Siang itu menjadi siang yang terik. Beberapa kali kami berteduh. Ini sudah hari ke empat belas, tapi mereka belum juga sampai. Apakah kami tersesat? Tiba-tiba suara debuman keras diiringi angin kencang melewati kami. Dengan gerakan cepat aku berbalik lalu memeluk tubuh Suzuna. Kami terpental sembari berteriak. Rasa panas menjalari seluruh tubuh. Ketika aku mendongak disana dilangit terlihat awan berbentuk jamur raksasa.

Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Kakiku tak bisa digerakan, adikku masih berada dibawahku dan beberapa kali terbatuk. Mereka menjatuhkan bom disana.

"Kakak. Dadaku sesak."

Aku melihat keadaannya. Debu hitam menutupi wajah kami. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gejolak didalam perut. Seakan-akan ingin seluruh isi perut hancur dan ingin keluar didalam rongga mulut.

"Hueeekkk. Hueeekkk."

Kami berdua muntah. Tak kunjung berhenti, membuat seluruh tubuhku melemas. Suzuna beberapa kali menangis tak kuat terus menerus muntah. Kami berbaring disana, dekat reruntuhan pohon. Aku mengelus-elus kepala Suzuna. Terasa panas ditanganku. Dia demam. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhku lemas. Aku mulai menangis dihadapan Suzuna.

"Ma..maafkan kakak," isakan tangis membuat kalimatku terbata-bata, "kakak tidak bisa."

"Kakak.. hiks," Suzuna pun menangis. "Ja...jangan menangis."

Aku putus asa. Impian kami sudah tidak bersisa, bagaimana cara kami pulang jika tubuh tidak bisa digerakan. Dan bagaimana jika bom itu mengenai desa kami? Rumah kami? Ayah? Ibu? Entah kami menghabiskan waktu berapa jam hanya untuk menangis sembari terbaring begini. Perlahan namun pasti, suara Suzuna mulai menghilang. Dia tidur.

Aku memandang langit, tidak ada bintang disana. Hanya hitam dan bebauan busuk yang menyesakan dada. Tenggorokanku kering. Rasa panas itu masih ada, seperti melepuh.

"_Ketika matahari terbit, cahayanya menembus bilik-bilik jendela. Terdengar pula suara gemerisik di dapur, disanalah Ibu_."

"_Ketika bulan datang, menaungi malam. Terasa angin dingin menembus kalbu. Kami dan Ibu terduduk dihadapan pintu, menunggu sesuatu... ketika pintu terbuka, disanalah Ayah_."

Aku menyanyikan lagu yang selalu Ibu gumamkan ketika hendak tidur maupun saat menunggu Ayah pulang. Suaraku seperti cicitan tikus, sedikit sumbang. Air mataku kembali turun. Aku tertidur.

.

.

"_Mamori... Peganglah tangan Ibu."_

_._

_._

Aku bermimpi tentang Ibu lagi. Ingin sekali aku genggam tangan Ibu. Tapi ketika ingin kugapai tiba-tiba tangan ibu berubah menjadi debu. Begitu juga Ayah.

"Kakak.."

Suara lirih Suzuna membangunkanku. Mataku terbuka, ini siang atau masih malam? Aku tidak mengetahui waktu karena dilangit masih terlihat gelap. Ketika aku menoleh kearah Suzuna, hatiku semakin miris. Lekukan cekung terlihat dikedua pipinya yang dahulu tembam. Mata violetnya terasa redup. Namun dia masih tersenyum. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa aku bangun lalu terduduk. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku meletakan kepala Suzuna didalam pangkuanku.

"Iya."

"Terimakasih."

Aku ketakutan dengan kalimatnya. Namun dengan sekuat hati aku tersenyum, membalas senyumannya. Terdengar gemuruh diatas langit. Sepertinya akan hujan.

"Kau haus Suzuna? Sebentar lagi hujan," Suzuna mendongak.

Ketika titik air turun membasahi kami. Entah mataku yang salah atau memang hujan itu berwarna hitam? Lidahku terjulur begitu pula Suzuna. Merasakan tetesan air hitam itu. rasa aneh mendera lidahku. Rasa pahit terasa. Namun aku tetap mengecapnya, rasa haus itu membuatku otakku tidak berpikir panjang.

.

_Ketika hati tak mampu lagi berharap._

.

Aku rasa sudah berhari-hari kami seperti ini. Aku terduduk dan kepala Suzuna berada dipangkuanku. Semakin lama Suzuna semakin kurus. Terkadang ia tertidur lama sekali, dan keetika bangun ia selalu berkata; kakak. Apakah masih belum sampai? Hatiku miris sekali. Hingga hari itu tiba.

Suzuna membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan suara serak ia berkata:

"Kakak..." aku mengelus dahinya. "Tadi aku bertemu Ayah dan Ibu," aku menangis. "Mereka mengajakku..." air mataku membasahi dahi Suzuna. "Tapi aku bilang 'sebentar' karena kakak belum datang."

Sembari terisak aku berkata; "Suzuna... jangan tinggalkan kakak."

Suzuna tersenyum. Tangan kurusnya merogoh sesuatu dibalik baju, mengeluarkan bungkusan itu. Bungkusan yang selalu ia isi dengan berbagai macam bunga. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan bunga _tanpopo _dan memotong batangnya. "Aku... mau merasakan... permen bunga lagi."setiap kalimat ia ucapkan dengan suara rendah. Aku mengambil bunga yang disodorkan itu. Aku tahu ini bukan bunga yang waktu itu. Tapi setidaknya mungkin rasanya akan sama.

Ketika aku akan memberikan bunga itu lagi. Matanya terpejam. Suzuna tertidur?

.

_Hanya mampu menangis. Hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain, lalu diri sendiri._

'

Hujan hitam itu kembali membasahi bumi hangus. Seorang gadis kecil menangis terisak sembari menggali tanah disampingnya. Tangannya lecet memerah.

.

_Impian kami tidaklah muluk. Kami ―Aku dan adikku hanya ingin bertemu Ayah Ibu, lalu berkumpul dan makan bersama._

.

Meski sudah lewat dari beberapa minggu. Anak itu masih hidup, dengan wajah kotor. Ia duduk dengan kedua lutut yang didekatkan dengan dada. Ia minum dari tetesan air hujan. Ia makan dengan kelopak bunga yang ada dalam bungkusan. Tidak memungkinkan untuk bertahan. Namun kenyataannya ia masih hidup.

Suara deru ban menggema disekitar anak itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak terusik. Mata langitnya masih menatap tanah datar dengan satu buah bunga layu dengan sayu. Hingga sebuah kendaraan berhenti disampingnya. Suara hentakan sepatu mendekatinya. Ia tidak bergeming.

Mata emerald jendral itu menatap sosok anak kecil dengan pandangan pongah, lalu kearah tanah dengan bunga layu diatasnya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jendral Hiru?" seseorang dengan mata merah mendekati jendralnya. Lalu menatap anak kecil itu, "korban yang masih hidup? Hebat sekali."

"..."

"!" mata prajurit itu membulat ketika melihat jendralnya menggendong anak perempuan bermata langit itu. "Jendral! Mungkin saja radiasi Nuk―"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Akaba."

Jendral itu berjalan menuju kendaraan itu dengan anak bermata langit― Mamori di pangkuannya. Mamori hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Begitu pula yang membawanya― jendral Hiruma. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tanah yang menjadi kuburan Suzuna. Langit mendung tertiup angin. Melesakan sinar matahari yang menerpa tanah itu. Ketika kendaraan itu pergi meninggalkan tempat Mamori tadi. Sebuah bayang transparan terlihat. Anak kecil dengan mata violet. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah kendaraan yang menjauh.

.

_Ketika kamu merasa impian tak bisa digapai. Tuhan selalu tahu usaha apa yang telah kamu lakukan selama ini._

_Dan Tuhan akan memberikan balasannya._

_Mungkin mengabulkan Impian yang terbaik untukmu. Ya semoga saja._

_._

"_Jadi, Mamori... meski kamu tidak berkumpul dengan kami... kamu masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu yang kamu buat."_

.

.

.

.

― The End

.

A/n : Selesai dengan hasil yang kurang memuaskan (frustasi) maafkan saya reviewr. Maafkan saya penduduk fandom ini. Maaf kalau saya hanya nyampah. Well akhir kata terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terimakasih.

―_Saitou senichi―_


End file.
